1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a shackle with captured pin assembly. The present invention is also directed to a shackle having a rotating retaining clip which rotates about an axis parallel to the shackle pin between a locked and an unlocked position.
2. Prior Art
Shackles are known devices used to join sling cables or ropes together or used to connect a cable or rope to a load. Shackles are utilized in a wide variety of applications including lifting applications, tie-down applications, towing applications, or suspension applications.
Known types of shackles include a screw-pin type wherein the shackle pin or bolt is received in a threaded opening in one of the ears of the shackle. Other types of shackles include bolt-type shackles with a pin or bolt passing through opposed ears, a threaded nut and an optional secondary cotter pin or a clip.
Applicant's prior patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,363) illustrates a securing mechanism for a shackle having a two piece hinged clamp assembly which may be installed or removed using only small hand tools.
Shackles are often utilized in extreme and hazardous conditions where even use of hand tools is difficult.
It would be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle which is installable and removable without any tools.
It would also be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle having a rotating locking clip which rotates between a locked position and an unlocked position.
It would be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle having a locking clip which eliminates any need for a cotter pin or other secondary retaining mechanism.
In many work sites, dropped objects are a problem to be avoided. It would also be desirable to provide a shackle bolt with captured pin assembly wherein all components of the assembly remain with the assembly at all times and none of the elements are separated from the assembly.
It would also be desirable to provide a shackle with captured pin assembly which may be moved between a locked and unlocked position in subsea conditions by mechanical or robotic actuators.